


Duty Calls

by moodyrebelmage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyrebelmage/pseuds/moodyrebelmage
Summary: Just a short scene of dorks being dorks, loosely based on a true story. Silly morning snuggles.





	

Elodie awoke with hair in her mouth. Thick coils she had breathed in while she slept tickled the sensitive flesh of her inner lip until, mildly irritated, she could no longer cling to her dream. Her hands tingled to their tips, and a slick layer of sweat coated the front of her body. She lifted her head to wipe at the drips along her cheek and neck and found her commander beneath her, lips cocked into a faint smirk.

“Good morning,” he said, dropping his book onto the table beside him.

“Maker, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“I told you that I had work to do this morning, and you said, ‘no,’ and then you crawled on top of me and fell back to sleep.”

She had a hazy memory of a weighty shift behind her, a rough whisper in her ear, but the room had been covered in shadow at the time, the nighttime chill keeping them snuggled tight beneath their blankets. Silver beams of light now streaked across their sheets, the air warmed by the dawn.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I’m no blasphemer. The Herald of Andraste told me ‘no,’ and I’m very good at following orders.”

At that she laughed, heat flooding her cheeks as she shifted to peel herself off of him. Goosebumps dotted her skin where it touched the air. Before she could pull her leg back, he rolled hard to his left, flipping her onto her own pillow and pinning his hands securely between their mattress and her back. Soft lips, dry with sleep, captured her mouth in a burst of heat and reverence, his lazy tongue dragging a slow line across her bottom lip. And then it was gone.

“I have work to do,” he rasped.

“No!”

Before she could seize him again, he was up, pulling his linen shirt over his head and searching for his boots. With an overt sigh, she yanked the sheets off of her, offering a hand while he fumbled with his buckles. He snorted when he caught her avoiding his gaze.

“You’re angry with me?”

“What? No! I’m not angry, I’m-” She flushed again. “I was gross on you, and I… You should have woken me.”

Gloved hands cupped her cheeks, dragging her eyes to his.

“I was honored to be your pillow,” he said, with such forced severity in the wrinkle of his brow that a wave of giggles washed over her, shaking her until she had to bite her lip to keep from pulling away. “And I will solemnly accept that duty every time it presents itself.”

She slapped at his plate, a flash of pain searing her palm, though he had felt nothing at all.

“Go do your work.”

A sly grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, the satisfied arch of his brow drawing out another giggle as he swaggered away.

“As the Herald commands.”


End file.
